The Sake Made Me Do It
by Sunset Miko
Summary: After a celebration in the village, too much sake leads to an interesting experience for all. Set of drabbles, PWP, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This is a set of nine drabbles written for the LiveJournal Community InuErotica's One Too Many prompt. It includes Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kargura and is just smut with no point or plot. I'm going to try to post them one a day until all nine are up. At the moment it is complete, but I may go back and add to it if the mood strikes me. I did have several more drabbles planned for it but ran out of time, so I might add them later.

Kagome giggled as she walked unsteadily through the forest, using trees to keep her from falling flat on her face. She could feel him, knew he was close, and was determined to find him. There were several things she wanted to say to him and damn it, he was going to listen!

They'd returned to Kaede's village just in time for a festival and joined in the celebration. They all had too much sake and when Kagome stumbled away no one seemed to notice or care.

And so Kagome searched, his aura as her guide, a walking, laughing, and very drunk target, just waiting to be attacked, captured, or killed. As she walked she practiced what she intended to say, not realizing that she was talking loudly rather than just thinking.

Sesshoumaru smirked where he stood, waiting for her to find him. He knew she was coming. How could he not with all the noise she was making? She was lucky she hadn't been snatched up by a demon as dinner.

"… and I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm tired of this 'King of the Assholes' act. You've got some nerve coming around here with your…" Kagome paused in her rant, seeing his muscular back, bare and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. "… tall, pale, only hakama…" she muttered distractedly. "… so strong and…" Sesshoumaru turned to face her. "… so damn sexy…" She looked up, finding amused golden eyes, and grinned like an idiot. "I didn't know you had stripes there."

"Miko, this Sesshomaru was under the impression that you were educated, but perhaps I was misled. Only an idiot would wander the forest with no way of protecting yourself while making so much noise. You have announced your presence to every demon in the area, foolish little girl.

Kagome stomped up to him, the taiyoukai watching her face flush red with anger. "I am not **a little girl**," she growled.

"Rin has more sense than you, **obviously**. Not only are you **childish**, but intoxicated as well. How very intelligent," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he purposely pushed her buttons.

"I'll show you childish," she said angrily, poking him in the chest with each syllable. Before he could react, she was on her knees and fighting with the waist of his hakama, getting frustrated when she couldn't figure them out.

His smirk returned and he reached down, pulling a string and allowing his only article of clothing to fall to the ground, revealing his already hard and waiting cock. She had it in her mouth in seconds, sucking eagerly, determined to prove to him that she was anything but a child, and he didn't mind a bit. Sesshoumaru looked down, watching her pretty pink lips wrapped around him as he slid in and out of her mouth, her eyes closed in concentration. Neither noticed the sound of footsteps approaching but both heard Inuyasha's words.

"What the fuck, Kagome?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Kagome didn't even pause for a second at Inuyasha's angry words. She was far too focused on the cock in her mouth. She never thought she would be on her knees at the feet of the Western Lord, but now that she was, there was no way she was stopping. Inuyasha could wait.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his angry little brother while burying his fingers in Kagome's hair. She was **so** damn good at this! She moaned softly at his gentle touch and her hands came up to clutch at his hips, suddenly feeling an incredible heat between her legs, a need of her own. Knowing Inuyasha was standing there watching her suck off his hated older half brother was incredibly arousing and the taiyoukai was treated to an increase in her enthusiasm he hadn't expected. He'd been certain it couldn't get any better, but it did.

Inuyasha stood there in stunned silence, wavering slightly as he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on, his alcohol hazed mind and bruised skull making things difficult. He hadn't even noticed when Kagome left and had no idea why she'd wandered into the forest in the first place. He'd been busy hiccupping in his usual tree by Kaede's hut, his focus divided between enjoying the bottle of sake he held and balancing as best he could in hopes of not falling off his branch. He'd failed, landing right on his head, and when Kagome didn't come rushing over to make sure he was alright like she normally would he finally realized that she was gone and went looking for her.

A low vibration started in Sesshoumaru's chest and if someone had been around to call it a purr he wouldn't have cared a bit, not when he was on the receiving end of such pleasure from his brother's miko while the whelp watched with a confused and obviously jealous look on his face. Kagome's hands moved up to caress his carved abs before tracing the stripes that wrapped over his hips and pointed right where her attention was focused.

His hand in her hair tightened as a deep moan escaped him. There was no way she was pulling away. He was going to make sure she swallowed every drop. The mental image of Kagome licking his seed from her lips as it dripped down her chin was all it took. He was impressed. She didn't even try to pull back, instead nearly sucking him dry, her little moans of enjoyment vibrating just enough to push him right back over the edge right when he'd been certain his orgasm was coming to an end. It was amazing, mind boggling, and he decided then that the miko deserved a little intimate attention in return. She'd given him the best blow job he'd **ever** experienced and he believed in fair compensation after all. Well, that and he wanted to make sure she'd want to do it again. Sesshoumaru was suddenly addicted to miko.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Kagome finally released the taiyoukai's softening cock and wiped her lips with the back of her hand while smirking. "Now who did you say was childish?"

"This Sesshoumaru happily stands corrected." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet and against his chest before turning his attention back to the hanyou whose jaw was merely inches from the ground. "Was there something you need, **little** brother?"

Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's arm and looked at the hanyou. A small smile played on her lips and Inuyasha felt his cock twitch, fully and somewhat disturbingly aroused by witnessing Kagome on her knees with a mouth full of Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha?" she said in a sensual tone. She glanced down, seeing the obvious bulge in his pants, and her smile widened. "Awww, do you feel left out? Let me just fix that."

Sesshoumaru frowned when she slipped out of his grasp and approached the even more confused but now grinning half demon. She'd just been with him. There was no way in hell that she was going to…

His thoughts were cut short when he discovered that she most certainly was going to, as she pulled a few strings and stripped his brother of his clothes like an expert. She giggled as Inuyasha's cock bobbed, finally free and able to breathe, and then wrapped her small hand around it. He gasped as her grip tightened and his hands found the bottom of her shirt, pulling it quickly over her head, or at least trying to.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! I have to unbutton it!" she growled, her head was stuck inside her shirt. He whimpered when she released him, but once she'd managed to wrestle the buttons open and finally get it all the way off, he smirked. Kagome unhooked her bra and tossed it near where her shirt landed. Her hand once again found his dick while his rough palms caressed and squeezed her breasts excitedly. He leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth and she moaned, her hand stroking him.

Sesshoumaru covered the short distance between them quickly, deciding that if she was going to play with his brother then he was going to play with her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her away, making Inuyasha snarl threateningly, but a quick glare shut him up. Soon Kagome was fully naked and kneeling over the taiyoukai who was flat on his back in the grass. His arm wrapped possessively around her back, his hand holding the opposite hip, and he leaned up for his first taste of her. She moaned as his tongue traced her slick folds and reached out towards Inuyasha with one hand, the hanyou quickly getting the message and moving closer.

Soon Inuyasha was struggling to stay standing as her hot mouth wrapped around his dick, her moans as his brother licked and sucked at her clit vibrating through him, making him suddenly completely okay with Sesshoumaru's presence. Three wasn't a crowd. It was fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

It was much harder to concentrate on the cock in her mouth when there was a demon devouring her enthusiastically. It was **really** distracting, but she was determined to bring Inuyasha just as much pleasure as she had Sesshoumaru. She was sure as hell not going to stop Sesshoumaru though. No, he could keep going for as long as he wanted.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer and he whimpered in disappointment when he left her mouth. One hand wrapped around his aching erection and she dragged her tongue from the tip all the way to the base. She pressed a kiss to silver curls and her other hand cupped his balls, giving a gentle but firm tug. Her lips traveled over his muscular thighs before pulling just the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking hard, making him groan. Her hand moved away as he slid fully into her hot wet mouth again and her fingertips caressed his chest and abdomen.

Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue over clit rapidly, making her pull away from Inuyasha to let out a cry of pleasure. His hand released her hip and moved under her, sinking two long fingers into her sopping pussy and making her gasp. He slid them in and out rapidly while his tongue focused on her clit until she was nearly writhing over him in ecstasy. Her hand wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's cock while her cheek rested on his thigh and she panted, trying to catch her breath, which was pretty much impossible since Sesshoumaru had yet to cease his sensual assault.

Inuyasha groaned as her hot breath brushed over his aching cock, more than frustrated that she had to keep stopping because of his asshole of a half brother, but at the same time, the sounds she was making were definitely sexy as hell. He found himself jealous, wondering just how she tasted. Sesshoumaru certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, so it **had** to be good.

She groaned as her muscles twitched, her body trembling from her repeated orgasms, and she pulled Inuyasha's erection into her mouth again, giving it her all while she was getting a moment's reprieve from Sesshoumaru's amazing tongue and fingers as he allowed her to come down from her extended high. She sucked hard while squeezing the base, her other hand giving his balls a more firm tug, feeling them tighten in her palm, knowing he was close.

The hanyou moaned and his legs trembled. His hands rested lightly on her head, not wanting her to stop, but unable to keep his hands off of her any longer. Her tongue slid around the supersensitive tip of his cock and he came with a snarling howl at the same moment as Sesshoumaru sucked Kagome's clit between his lips, running a fang over it and throwing her into orgasm as well. She pulled back to cry out her climax and Inuyasha's seed covered her throat and breasts, just as a hesitant voice sounded in the clearing.

"Kagome?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Kagome had been gone for too long and Inuyasha hadn't come back yet either. Sango couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find out if the miko from the future was safe and she also needed a break from Miroku. He was forward enough sober. Drunk he really couldn't keep his hands to himself and she was afraid she would cause permanent brain damage if she had to hit him again. She'd gone off in the direction both Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared in and after walking blindly for a while she finally heard what sounded like her friend, but she sounded like she was in danger. The slayer rushed in the direction the cries were coming from and skidded to a stop at what she saw.

Sure, she knew Kagome had drunk a **little** too much sake, but she certainly had never imagined she would ever come across just what was happening right before her eyes. Kagome was kneeling over Sesshoumaru's face while sucking Inuyasha's dick, and all three were completely nude. Sango blushed as she noticed the taiyoukai's very apparent erection standing proud and tall, and tried to look away, finding that it was impossible. She couldn't make her eyes close or her head turn as she watched Kagome cry out in pleasure and Inuyasha covered her with his seed.

Inuyasha glanced at the newest occupant of the clearing before turning his attention back to Kagome, dropping to his knees to clean his mess from her breasts. The miko's hands found their was into his hair and she moaned softly, her head lolling to one side, her eyes closed as she focused on the feeling of the hanyou's tongue running over her sweaty, sticky, cum-covered chest. Sesshoumaru slipped out from under her, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her from collapsing. The taiyoukai watched over Kagome's shoulder as his half brother licked his own seed from her soft pale skin.

Sango felt a throbbing ache begin between her legs and she pressed her thighs together tightly in an attempt to ease the rapidly growing need. She'd seen Kagome naked before lots of times since they bathed together, but there was something different about this. The miko had a glow about her, and seeing her with the two naked brothers touching her so intimately brought up the uncontrollable desire to join them.

Inuyasha shot her a surprised look when she knelt beside him and Kagome's eyes peeked open, giving the slayer a small smile.

"Kagome?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Can… can I…"

Kagome opened her eyes again and looked into dark brown eyes, one hand wrapping around Sango's ponytail, pulling her in for a slow, lingering kiss as both males watched with interest. When their lips parted Sango leaned down and licked hesitantly at a nipple still covered with a droplet of Inuyasha's cum. Her hesitance faded away as Kagome moaned softly and the slayer's tongue circled the tight peak, eager to explore the beautiful female form before her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Naraku chuckled darkly as he watched the miko on her knees before the great taiyoukai, so eagerly sucking his cock. Surely Sesshoumaru was using her in her inebriated state, and the evil hanyou couldn't wait to see him kill the little whore once he'd gotten full use out of her. When the half-breed arrived to see it as well, that was just gravy. He was surprised when Kagome didn't die, instead moving on to Inuyasha, and when Sesshoumaru rejoined the activities Naraku found he no longer cared if **anyone** died. He was having too much fun watching.

"Kikyo," he said to the undead miko seated at his side glaring at the images in the mirror, thoroughly pissed that Inuyasha was allowing her pathetic copy to give him pleasure he didn't deserve. "Kikyo," he called again, this time getting her attention. When she looked at him with empty eyes he chuckled. "Take care of this, would you?"

In seconds she was naked and on her knees. She knew just what he wanted and how he wanted it, and she was more than willing to do so. Naraku continued to stare at the growing crowd in the clearing as Kikyo took his dick in her mouth, dragging her teeth down the full length roughly before sucking hard.

Kagura stood perfectly still in the corner of the room, hoping that he would forget the next step, what always happened when the walking corpse serviced him. She hated doing it. It was horrible, disgusting, but she couldn't say no. She didn't have a choice, because when he squeezed her heart she would do whatever he wanted to get the excruciating pain to stop, so she might as well just give in right away and avoid the torture. When Naraku's eyes sparkled with the look the always made her skin crawl, she knew she was fucked.

"Kagura? Are you going to neglect your duties?" he said darkly.

Her shoulders dropped but she moved forward. "No, Master."

"Good girl," he hissed out as Kikyo squeezed his balls painfully.

Kagura took her place, what a horrible place it was, too. She knelt behind the nude reanimated corpse and closed her eyes tightly before leaning in and sliding her tongue over Kikyo's exposed folds. She tasted like dirt and decomposition, and her body produced no moisture. In fact, it seemed to absorb it since by the time Kikyo was pleased and she could stop her tongue was so dry she thought it would break right off.

So Naraku watched the mini-orgy in Kanna's mirror while Kikyo assaulted his cock and balls, bring him just as much pain as pleasure, just the way he liked it, and Kagura used just her lips and tongue, as she had been forbidden to make things easier by adding her fingers, to bring the undead miko to climax. When Kikyo finally came she bit down on Naraku's dick as hard as she could, sending him spiraling in orgasm, and the process began again.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

He'd followed after her, to protect her of course, **not** because he was a pervert and hoped to catch a free show. So when he almost stumbled upon the very free show he **wasn't** looking for he thanked the gods. He couldn't keep the grin off his face or his hand out of his robes as he watched from the bushes. He'd never imagined Kagome would be in the situation he'd discovered, but he most definitely **had** imagined Sango exploring the miko's very attractive, very tempting body. In fact, it was one of his favorite things to imagine.

Miroku knelt in the brush, barely breathing in hopes of not drawing any attention to him, as he watched the girl of his dreams suck on the nipples of the other girl of his dreams. It was beautiful. When Kagome started taking off Sango's clothes he couldn't help but start stroking the painfully aroused dick in his robes. The thing was a monster. It never got enough, always demanding his attention since he refused to allow it the attention of others. Just Sango. His erections were all for her. Too bad she didn't want them.

Sango was rather nervous when Kagome started removing her clothes. Kagome's body was beautiful and hers was covered with battle scars. There was no way she could compare. Kagome could sense her worries and decided to end them. "Sango, you have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you. Every bath was torture, having to keep my hands to myself." The slayer relaxed slightly and the brothers watched intently, very curious to see what Kagome planned to do.

Soft hands slid over soft skin, pink lips wrapped around a pink nipple, and two moans were heard, followed by two groans from the brothers at the arousing sight and sound, and one grunt was heard by only one of the group as the monk in the bushes came all over the inside of his robes and his hand. Sesshoumaru lifted one brow curiously but let it slide for a moment. He didn't want to miss a second of miko on slayer action.

Kagome encouraged the now nude Sango to lie back, kissing her milky skin, tracing her tongue lovingly over the scars that marked her body, proof of her strength and determination. She kissed her, tasting the sake on the slayers tongue was she gained confidence and kissed back passionately. Kagome slowly made her way down, touching parts of Sango that had never before been touched by another.

When her eyes focused on dark brown curls she licked her lips before sliding her tongue along Sango's folds, moaning at the sweet flavor of arousal. Kagome brought Sango to orgasm easily, knowing just the right places to touch, and as the slayer cried out in pleasure so did Miroku, this time much louder. Neither girl noticed or cared, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other and smirked simultaneously. It was time for the monk to show himself.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

"We know you're there, pervert," Inuyasha called out with a laugh.

When an ashamed looking Miroku stumbled into the clearing both girls giggled. "We should have known you would be watching."

He was expecting yelling, threats, and some serious hitting for spying on them and getting caught **again**. What he wasn't expecting was Sango's small smile as she motioned for him to come closer. She felt sexy and her insecurities were gone, half thanks to the sake and the other half to Kagome for making her feel beautiful.

The monk knelt beside her and Sango grabbed the front of his robes, pulling his lips to hers. Kagome smiled for a moment before returning to her previous position. Sango gasped as Kagome's tongue found her clit again and two fingers slid into her hot pussy, still twitching with aftershocks of her first orgasm. Sesshoumaru sat back and watched as Kagome pleasured the slayer and Inuyasha decided he needed to taste Kagome, moving behind her to bury his tongue in her glistening folds.

Miroku couldn't help but smirk when Sango released him from her kiss to moan and he leaned down and pulled a tight pink peak into his mouth, suckling at the breasts that he'd been dying to touch since they'd first met. After a few minutes Kagome called to the monk and allowed him to take over her task, no longer able to concentrate with Inuyasha's attentions.

When given full reign of the slayers body, Miroku adjusted their position so that Sango knelt over his face like Kagome had Sesshoumaru's, only facing the opposite direction, soon finding himself in heaven as she sucked eagerly on his cock while he buried his tongue in her arousal.

Sesshoumaru rejoined the activities again, unable to keep his hands off the miko. He knelt beside Inuyasha where Kagome's ass was in the air, her head resting on her arms, and slid one long finger into her pussy, pulling it back out and using the moisture of her arousal to massage her rear opening. She moaned and he repeated the action a few times until she was adequately lubricated, and the hanyou looked on in interest as his brother pushed one finger into her tight ass. He'd expected her to protest or pull away, but she didn't. Instead she seemed to like it.

Making sure she was comfortable, Sesshoumaru replaced one finger with two while Inuyasha pumped three fingers in and out of her pussy quickly while rubbing her clit. The taiyoukai smirked as she came even harder than before and then pulled his fingers out, making her whine in disappointment. Inuyasha pulled away as well, interested to see what his brother intended to do. Sesshoumaru knelt behind her, slowly pushing his throbbing cock into her slick passage, making her cry out in pleasure at the amazing full sensation. When the demon slid two fingers back into her ass she moaned, immediately wondering what it would feel like if Inuyasha were to join them.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Seeing Kagome impaled by a large demon cock and fingers, Sango decided that she could no longer take the empty ache inside. "Miroku, fuck me, Miroku, **please**!" The desperation in her voice was incredible and the monk didn't need to be asked twice. He was immediately between her legs while looking into her eyes, watching for any signs of discomfort as he pressed into her virgin body, seeing only pure pleasure there instead. He thrust slowly in and out as she moaned and lifted her hips to meet his, her focus on seeing what the brothers were doing to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was pumping hard and fast into her pussy, making her cry out as every thrust hit a spot that made her want to scream. When her passage rippled around him in orgasm he pulled out quickly, replacing the fingers in her ass with his cock, the power of her orgasm keeping her from feeling any discomfort as he slid in. The taiyoukai sat back on his heels, pulling her up so that he could lift and lower her easily while leaving her pussy accessible to his questing fingers, rubbing her clit roughly as her hands reached behind her to fist in his hair.

"Inu… Inuyasha," she murmured between moans.

Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing just what she wanted. "Your miko needs you, little brother," he said while nibbling at her collarbone. Inuyasha's eyes widened but his hesitation didn't last long and soon he was ball deep in his miko, thrusting in while Sesshoumaru slid out, over and over again. Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head at the overwhelmingly incredible sensations and one hand kept its tight grip on Sesshoumaru's hair while the other grabbed one of Inuyasha's forelocks, making sure that neither even thought about stopping until she was good and ready to let them.

Miroku noticed Sango's distraction and looked as well. His pace increased, pumping harder and faster into the slayer's hot body as they both watched Kagome get thoroughly and utterly fucked. Sango's pussy clamped down around his cock and he fought to hold back his orgasm for as long as possible, not wanting the moment to end. He'd already climaxed twice in the bushes before he was discovered and he knew that when he finished he'd be done for the night.

Kagome cried out a choppy combination of names, unable to think coherently under the awesome assault on two hard, long, thick demon cocks. Inuyasha came first, having never before experienced anything even slightly close to the ecstasy of the miko's tight, wet, twitching pussy. Kagome screamed in orgasm as her hanyou filled her with his hot seed. Sesshoumaru lasted only a few more pumps before he climaxed as well, his snarling growl coinciding perfectly with Miroku's grunting finish.

Thoroughly exhausted, all five lay panting in the cool grass, staring at the stars that twinkled overhead. No one knew just how they would feel about their intoxicated activities in the morning, but no one cared either.


End file.
